criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Marconi
Tony Marconi was a huge figure in the Italian Mafia and also the former manager of the Blue Flamingo night club. The team had suspected him of many things in Cases 2, 5, and 8 but there was no evidence of his guilt. Finally, Marconi was arrested after killing Salvador Cordero in Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11). Profile Tony has short back hair and a suit without a tie and top buttons undone. There's also a gold chain through his shirt. In Corpse in a Garden, it was discovered that Marconi was 6 feet tall and wore a bandage. In A Russian Case, where it was discovered that he also wore a gold chain, had scratches, and used hand sanitizer. In Beautiful No More, and it was discovered that he was a caucasian, in contact with cats and wore Eau d'Homme (a perfume). In Into the Vipers' Nest, he had an oil stain on his jacket, and it was discovered that he was asthmatic, chewed gum, and his blood type was AB+. Role in Case(s) Tony Marconi first appeared in Corpse in a Garden where he was under suspicion of murdering Ned Dillard because Dave Simmons had told the team that the house where Dillard was found dead was his. When it was revealed that Dennis Brown (Ned's bodyguard) had been hired to kill Ned, it was suspected that he ordered the hit, but there was no substantial proof. Dave Simmons knew about his illegal businesses, and maybe worked for him. In'' A Russian Case'', Marconi was thought to have murdered Anton Levin. But again, Marconi slipped out of their hands. He came to the case when the team found a photo showing him and Dimitri Balanchine in Anton Levin's mobile phone. The team became desperate to find something on him. In'' Beautiful No More'', he returns again because one of his strippers was killed. The team thought they had him this time but then they found that it was in fact the barmaid of the Blue Flamingo, Alice August. In Into the Vipers' Nest, the team saw him was when the Vipers' gang leader Salvador Cordero was found dead on his car. Marconi tried to evade arrest by filing a restraining order against Jones, who he believes had a maniacal obsession with him, even going further by threatening to file a restraining order against the whole Police Department after Ramirez talked to Marconi. After thorough investigation, all evidence pointed on Marconi and finally he was convicted. Marconi killed Salvador because Salvador was hurting a prostitute named Ginger, believing that he had the right taking peoples' lives should harm come to women. Marconi was arrested and taken to court, where he was found guilty of Salvador's murder, and sentenced to 20 years to life in prison. The team were a tad upset that they had caught him for Cordero's murder, and not for one of his other shady business deals. In the midst of Marconi's sentence, Ginger took over the Blue Flamingo. Trivia *Similar to Alden Greene, Tony Marconi appears every three cases (until he was arrested in Case #11), if you don't count the mentions, since his debut in Corpse in a Garden. *Tony, Alden Greene, Margaret Littlewood, Madison Springer and James Savage are the only characters who appeared as suspects in four cases. *Similar to what happened to Alfred Ziegler, Tony has two different weights in these cases: In Corpse in a Garden (Case #2), he weighs 250 lbs, and in A Russian Case (Case #5) and onwards, he weighs 220 lbs. *Tony Marconi is the only suspect to have appeared in four cases without showing up in any Additional Investigation in which he makes an appearance in. Case Appearances *Corpse in a Garden (Case #2) *A Russian Case (Case #5) *Good Cop Dead Cop (Case #6; mentioned during Additional Investigation). *Beautiful No More (Case #8) *Burned To The Bone (Case #9; mentioned during Additional Investigation). *Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11) TM.png|Tony, as he appeared in Corpse in a Garden. Tony.png|Tony, as he appeared in A Russian Case. Tony2.png|Tony, as he appeared in Beautiful No More. Tony3.png|Tony, as he appeared in Into the Vipers' Nest. marconi.png|Tony , as he appeared in Good Cop Dead Cop. Tony 2.png|Tony, condemned to 20 years in jail for the murder of Salvador Cordero. Puntuacion.PNG Category:Suspects Category:Killers